Sorry for the Inconvenience
by keacdragon
Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel are idiots. Especially when they bring Jack the Easter Bunny. Least to say this is an AU crossover where the EB kidnapped to Halloween Town in Nightmare Before Christmas wasn't pink and fluffy...okay maybe a little fluffy but not pink.


**Disclaimer: Tim Burton owns Nightmare and Disney owns Guardians, I own my weird mind and a bit of fun.  
**

**Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel are idiots. Especially when they bring Jack the Easter Bunny. Least to say this is an AU crossover where the EB kidnapped to Halloween Town in Nightmare Before Christmas wasn't pink and fluffy...okay maybe a little fluffy but not pink.  
**

**P.S. may or may not tie into my other fic Spaceman Came Traveling  
**

* * *

**Sorry for the Inconvenience  
**

****xxx

Aster had been simply enjoying his day in his Warren free of listening the North's boasting when three creepy looking kids tumbled out of the tree door with a pumpkin covered sack. The tree door should have been locked, must have slipped his mind when he'd cleaned it out a few months ago and didn't relock it.

Fun fact, Deadly Nightshade didn't kill Halloween spirits, nor did the sedative like herb hurt Pookas when mixed with the natural sleep aid poppy seeds. The three terrors pounced on him in his shock. Shoving a rag full of the herbs under his nose, not even bothering to catch him as he tumbled to the ground.

When he woke up, he would pound those three to oblivion.

xxx

xx

xxx

Something dropping onto the floor...mainly him in a sack woke Aster up, leaving him dazed and groggy to the point he wasn't even sure if his ears were still attached. The three terrors must have opened the drawstring, he tumbled out and hit the dusty floor with a solid thump.

"That's not Sandy Claws!"

The voice was grating, hurting his ears that were ringing like crazy.

"It isn't?"

"Who is it?"

Aster wasn't sure if the words were from two separate owners or just one, the voice(s) were high and irritating as he drunkenly stumbled around the cobweb cluttered room, smacking into a huge thing or a creature.

"BUNNY!"

The screaming of his name in his ears hurt, startling him and sending his large feet into a tangle. The first voice he'd heard upon waking belonged to a stick creature of a man or something similar, the figure stopped him from smacking his head against whatever had carried the sack here when he tripped and fell.

Oh great, a walking claw foot tub, who would have thought?

One of the three terrors came closer, growling and kicking at him before he scrambled back into the sack, at least there he could let his aching head recover with only having to listen.

"NOT Sandy Claws! Take him Back!"

Aster's head pounded, making him miss some of the conversation as the rag fell back in his face and sent him reeling at the scent. That name was bugging him, why was it familiar.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir..."

Was that meant for him?

"...with Sandy Claws when you fetch him..."

"Got it...We'll get it right!...Next time!"

Aster groaned as the rag shifted back into his nose, sending him into a hazed sleep as he realized he was moving again.

xxx

xx

xxx

"Bunny? Bunny? Ah...please my friend...wake up. Are you alright?"

Aster groaned as he stirred, he absolutely hated poppy seeds and nightshade.

North was standing over him, or actually next to him as he lay on his guest bed at Santoff Claussen. He must have been moved, those three idiots had dumped him down the Easter Tree door.

"Yeah mate...'m...alright...bit fuzzy n'th head..."

North chuckled, waiting for Aster to sit up, Santa Claus looked tired, bruises around his wrists and scratches on his face.

"North? What happened?"

"Jack Skellington."

That explained the Halloween crap...

"Long story, no need to tell now, you are awake and late for Christmas Party, feel good enough to join, yes?"

Aster nodded, following unsteadily but upright.

"Mind tellin' me who drugged me?"

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel from Halloween Town, again long story, but at least there's one less Boogey man. Oogie Boogie has been shredded..."

Well, that was good.

"And I burned the town's supply of nightshade, no more kidnapping you or me for awhile.

That was better...now to enjoy Christmas with the other three guardians before tracking down the three idiots...

* * *

**Tada! Review please!**


End file.
